


Maybe being jealous is a good thing

by Tsuki_Yamano



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Jealousy, Mentions of Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuki_Yamano/pseuds/Tsuki_Yamano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meenah notices Aranea talking to Porrim and gets jealous, not that she would ever admit it. Aranea notices this and confronts her about it only to be tricked into telling Meenah who she likes. Really quick/short one-shot, really bad fish puns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe being jealous is a good thing

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first fic posted on AO3 and also my first time writing in this point of view/like homestuck pov. It is un beta'd. I really like this pairing, though they may be out of character, mostly cause I'm not really sure how either of them would react to this sort of situation. I was just playing around with the idea of a character being obviously jealous and how the other would react and the first pairing that came to mind was Meenah and Aranea. Mostly due to the fact that I view Meenah as being a very jealous character when it comes to people she feels are close to her, and I got this feeling that she was jealous of Porrim being close to Aranea, but that could just be me. Anyway it's just a one-shot I wrote in my Anthropology class this morning instead of taking notes like a good little student. I hope you guys like it.

 

 

  Your name is Meenah Peixes and you aren't jealous you tell yourself as you watch Aranea and Porrim talk about something you don't understand. They haven't been matesprits for a while but that doesn't stop them from talking to each other. You've been watching them for a while now talking by a tree in the dream bubble that you all live in now. And while you want to walk over and make a snarky fish pun filled comment or two, that would most likely upset Aranea. But keep in mind that you don't care and really aren't jealous at all.

  After what could be considered a long time of pouting, though of course you never pout, you notice that the two of them stopped talking and that Aranea is walking towards you. As she walks over you notice she's giving you this strange look, as though she knows exactly what you're thinking about. By the time she's in front of you that look is starting to piss you off.

  “What?!” you snap at her, though the only reaction it pulls from her is giggling, clearly not the reaction you wanted, which irritates you even more than the looks she's giving you.

  “Did you have fun watching me and Porrim talk? You look rather jealous if I do say so” she said teasingly.

  This only manages to tick you off even more. Who the shell does this girl think she is, assuming such ridiculous things about yourself. Though in reality she is right, because of course whether you want to admit it or not she usually is right about everything.

  “What the shell are you talking about?! Me? Jealous? What a ridiculous thought” you deny quickly and quite loudly in fact. Aranea snickers at you're quick reaction and obvious denial, but also softens her expression knowing how hard emotions are for you to handle, especially these types.

  “Meenah it's okay to be jealous. I mean me and Porrim haven't been matesprits in forever so it's not like you need to be jealous, but I know how it feels” Aranea said softly, hands clasped in front of her, a small smile gracing her face.

  This makes you more curious than irritated, and you soften your defensive stance. Who could Aranea possibly be jealous of and over whom.

  “Oh so little Aranea has a crush of someone, how cute. Want to tell me who you like?” you ask teasingly, leaning in close to her face. You smirk when she flushes a dark blue, looking down obviously embarrassed by your teasing, which only feeds your ego.

  She murmurs something softly, so softly that you can't hear it.

  “C'mon Serket, don't clam up on me, spit it out” you demand, staring at her trying to read her expression for any hints, determined to find out her “secret”.

  “Oh cod” she exclaims, which pleases you greatly, before looking up and directly into your eyes. You could tell she wasn't comfortable with this, but was still willing to share. “It's you! I love you! For cod's sake, I've loved you since before you killed all of us and I thought you loved me too. That's why I always talk to Porrim where you could see us, cause you always seem to get jealous and I thought that would force you to say something. But every time I see see you talk or flirt with someone, even if you don't mean it, it still hurts so much to have to watch. And maybe that's why you didn't say anything cause I was hurting you too” blue tears pricked in the corners of her eyes and she looks genuinely upset.

  You flush a dark fuchsia at her confession, though she was right about you getting jealous and loving her. But you honestly didn't have the courage to express your feelings correctly to her.

  You grab her and hold her tightly, letting her cry on your shoulder, though her glasses are digging into your shoulder you don't care.

  Once she's calm, you pull her away from you and take off her glass whipping the tears from her face with your fingers, softly caressing her face while doing so. You hadn't meant to make her cry, but you aren't too good with emotions, especially romantic kinds.

  “Listen Ser-Aranea, you're right, crab you're always right” she giggles at your pun, and you hand her back her glasses so she can out them back on. You softly run your fingers through her hair while smiling softly at her. You lean your forehead against hers after she's placed her glasses back on, careful not to hit yours on hers.

  “I love you” you whisper softly to her before leaning your head down to place a soft kiss on her lips. She makes a pleased sound in the back of her throat before kissing you back. The kiss deepens as she wraps her hands around your neck and you slide your hands down to rest on her hips. You slip your tongue out of your mouth and trace her lips, causing her to shudder and gasp allowing you to plunge your tongue into her mouth. Your tongues mingle for a bit, both of you fighting for dominance, though Aranea knows it's a losing battle.

  She pulls back first, gasping for breath and you can't help but wonder what it's like to make her moan. But that can wait for another day, another time.

  She has this goofy smile on her face, and you can't help but smile as well.

  “So umm” she seems shy now but also happy. “Does this mean we're matesprits now?”

 You giggle at her shyness, and can't help but hold her closer to you. “Of course” you murmur into her ear. You've never been happier. She pulls away from you and giggles. “Come get me Meenah” she says teasingly before running off, prompting you to chase after her. 

So maybe you were jealous after all, and maybe you hated Porrim for hanging out with Aranea, but maybe sometimes it's better to admit to something you'd rather not than hide your feelings.        

 


End file.
